Deshojando Margaritas
by Cliffan
Summary: ¿Y si las margaritas son chapuceras y siempre terminan con un 'no' como forma de venganza por arrancarlas de la tierra y despetalarlas con violencia?


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime.._

 **Spoilers:** _Hasta el arco de Mitsuba._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **DESHOJANDO MARGARITAS**

[Viñeta]

¿Cuál es la flor que se deshoja para adivinar la suerte en el amor? ¿Es la margarita? ¿Cuántos pétalos puede tener una margarita? ¿Todas las margaritas tienen la misma cantidad de pétalos? Si es así y, si ella empieza con un ' _me quiere_ ' entonces ¿siempre terminará en un ' _no me quiere_ '? ¿Eso quiere decir que las margaritas son chapuceras y ésa es su forma de cobrar venganza por arrancarlas del suelo y despetalarlas?

De nuevo, ¿cuántos pétalos tiene una margarita?

Mitsuba piensa en Toushiro Hijikata cuando arrebata una del suelo y desprende uno de los pétalos blancos. Su voz suena un poco triste, un poco llena de incertidumbre, un poco llena de esperanza también. ' _No me quiere_ ', dice y se apresura a arrancar el siguiente pétalo. ' _Me quiere_ ', prosigue con la pantomima, pero esta vez no se apresura en continuar con el ritual de los enamorados que penden de un hilo.

Hay una fuerza extraña, abrumadora, enérgica, cálida y feliz en el simple hecho de arrancar el pétalo de la margarita pensando que Toushiro la quiere. Es casi como si, por ese momento, él estuviera allí a su lado y la tomara de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, sintiendo su tacto. Mitsuba no pide mucho más que eso. Aunque ya no es una niña y sí una mujer, no piensa en besos ni en caricias, mucho menos en pasar la noche con él. Ella sólo quiere (no es que se conforme, eso es diferente) sentarse a su lado y escuchar sus pensamientos, sus sueños e incluso a lo que le ha puesto mayonesa ese día. Es una alegría ordinaria, una poco avariciosa y más sacrificada. Mientras pueda permanecer a su lado y mirar su cara ella no va a necesitar más.

Pero la margarita tiene más pétalos y no todos significan que la quiere. No tienen todos un sentimiento dulce, sino que su significado atraviesa como una espada y le abre el pecho, le perfora el corazón, sin dejar una sola marca, simplemente el dolor.

El amor es así. No siempre puede ser agradable, no siempre te hace feliz. Es su primera vez enamorada, pero Mitsuba comprende eso como una vieja mujer sabia, y en lugar de lamentarse porque él puede despreciarla, Mitsuba sigue deshojando la margarita, porque donde existe la posibilidad de un _no_ también existe la probabilidad de un _sí_ _ **.**_ Ese _sí_ que alimenta la esperanza y hace que las margaritas sean deshojadas constantemente por almas enamoradas.

Llegan los últimos pétalos de la flor que grita _todo o nada_. No hay puntos medios con las margaritas. Hay cielo o hay infierno, pero un purgatorio jamás. Al final de cuentas, sí es una flor cruel.

' _Me quiere_ ', ' _no me quiere_ ', ' _me quiere_ ', ' _no me quiere_ '…

…' _Me quiere_ ', la margarita ha hablado y la esperanza y la alegría clavan sus raíces en el corazón de Mitsuba. El _me quiere_ se convierte en fragancia y melodía para ella por los próximos días, incluso durante aquella noche estrellada en que ella le sugiere, le dice, le exige y le suplica (todo al mismo tiempo) que quiere ir a la capital con ellos; que quiere estar a su lado, que lo anhela. Incluso cuando él la rechaza, cuando le da la espalda, cuando se aleja de ella y le echa en cara que no le importa lo que haga, el ' _me quiere'_ sigue siendo perfume, sabor y color que estimula sus sentidos.

Ella es una mujer inteligente, alguien que entiende y observa los gestos. Y ella ha observado a Toushiro toda la conversación, incluso cuando la vergüenza la obliga a ocultar el rostro, ella lo observa con los ojos, con el corazón.

Sus palabras pueden haber sido frías, pero su tono de voz, la tensión de sus hombros, el temblor de sus manos, su necesidad de escapar de ella que siempre disfruta estar alrededor de él, todo eso le gritan a Mitsuba que él ha dicho que no quiere llevarla, pero eso no significa que no le quiera, sino todo lo contrario.

Mitsuba sabe que no es que Hijikata no la quiera, es que la quiere demasiado que no puede estar con ella.

La margarita no se ha equivocado. La margarita nunca va a equivocarse con él, no importa el tiempo que pase, no importa la cantidad de gente que conozcan; la respuesta siempre será la misma, la respuesta será constante, igual que el corazón de Mitsuba.

(' _Te amo'_ ).

* * *

 **[FINAL]**

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Hoy ando muy inspirada, exudando amor en Gintama. Aunque esto es agridulce. A la próxima les haré angst a estos dos, uno que me haga llorar a mí misma mientras escribo. A veces me pasa. Las menos, pero me pasa.**

 **VIVA EL ANGST. LARGA VIDA AL ANGST (en los fics, en el canon quiero amor :D).**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
